Solsticio de Invierno
by Musqux
Summary: Hace muchos inviernos, Koda no fue el unico que quiso tener un hermano. Una breve precuela de "Un Nuevo Hermano" ¡Feliz Navidad 2016!


Solsticio de Invierno

El invierno iniciaba y como cada año el bosque se preparaba para la estación fría, aquellas criaturas que hibernaban buscaban refugio para los largos meses que vendrían; ya casi era de noche, el sol se ponía en el horizonte, y el arco iris nocturno comenzaba a brillar en cielo. Cuando una familia de osos caminaba sobre las primeras capas de nieve de la temporada.

 _¿A dónde vamos mamá?_ \- Grizz

 _Es una sorpresa, espera y lo veras_ \- Aga

Desde que nació Grizz, sus padres siempre le habían preparado algo especial antes de hibernar, el año anterior, su madre le había dado unas deliciosas bayas cubiertas de miel. Es por eso que esperaba ansioso todos los años ese día, pero ahora estaba un poco cansado de tanto caminar; su padre, Taqukaq, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y dijo:

 _¿Quieres que te cargue?_

 _¡Sí!_ \- Dijo Grizz con una sonrisa en su rostro

Entonces el cachorro salto a la espalda de su padre y continuaron su camino. No paso mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormido.

 _-Unas horas más tarde…-_

 _Grizz… despierta_ – Aga – _Ya llegamos_

Grizz abrió los ojos lentamente, al principio veía todo un poco borroso, pero a medida que despertaba su visión fue aclarándose y entonces vio que se encontraban en una cueva detrás de una cascada.

 _¡Sorpresa!_ \- Gritaron sus padres al mismo tiempo.

Grizz miro un poco confundido a sus padres; creía que ese año no habría nada especial. Sus padres notaron la mirada de decepción en su rostro, entonces Aga dijo:

 _Esta no es la sorpresa, para eso tenemos que ir afuera._

 _¿Afuera?_ \- Grizz - _¿Qué hay allí?_

 _Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo_ \- respondió su padre.

Los osos se dirigieron a la entrada de la cueva; cuando llegaron allí, Grizz comprendió la razón por la que estaban ahí.

Grizz estaba maravillado por la belleza de ese lugar; desde allí se podía ver un lago rodeado por un gran bosque que terminaba donde las montañas cubiertas de nieve se alzaban hacia el arco iris nocturno.

 _¡Wow!_ – Grizz – _esto es tan... hermoso._

 _Y todavía no has visto la mejor parte_ – Aga

 _¿Qué?_ – Grizz

 _Si, tu madre tiene razón, hay algo más que queremos mostrarte_ \- Taqukaq - _Solo observa_.

Entonces el arco iris se acercó a las montañas y estas comenzaron a cubrirse de blanco por la nieve, pronto el bosque fue cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve y el lago se congeló reflejando en su superficie los colores de las luces. Grizz estaba sorprendido.

 _Este es el "Solsticio de Invierno"_ \- dijo Taqukaq

Grizz miraba todavía sorprendido el paisaje. Entonces volteo a ver a su padre y dijo:

 _Gracias, esto es tan increíble_

 _Sabíamos que te gustaría_ – Taqukaq - _Si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí viendo las luces un poco más, pasaremos el invierno aquí._

 _¿En serio?_ – Grizz

 _Por supuesto, no todos los días se puede observar un espectáculo como este_ \- Aga

Los osos miraron las luces por un par de horas más antes de que Grizz comenzara a sentir sueño. Entonces decidieron que era hora de ir a la cueva y prepararse para la hibernación.

Grizz se acostó en el suelo rodeado por sus padres de tal manera que estuviera bien abrigado, entonces comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que habían hecho ese año y lo que esperaban del siguiente. Entonces Aga preguntó a su hijo:

 _¿Te gustó tu sorpresa?_

 _Si, y mucho_ – contestó Grizz – _gracias mamá, gracias papá._

Grizz abrazó a sus padres.

 _¿Qué te gustaría el próximo año? -_ Taqukaq

Grizz pensó por un momento, tenía algo en mente pero no quería decirlo.

 _Vamos, dilo_ – Aga

Grizz dudó un momento, pero entonces decidió decirlo.

 _Me gustaría tener un hermano_ – dijo Grizz tímidamente

Aga y Taqukaq se miraron sorprendidos.

 _¿Por qué quieres eso?_ – preguntó Aga

 _Es que… he visto que los demás tienen un hermano con quien jugar_ \- dijo Grizz mirando a sus padres - _Tendría a alguien a quien enseñarle todos mis movimientos._

Taqukaq pensó por un momento, entonces dijo:

 _Es curioso que pidas eso porque…._

 _A nosotros también nos gustaría que tuvieras un hermano_ \- Dijo Aga interrumpiéndolo.

Taqukaq miró confundido a Aga, no entendía por qué no quería que dijera lo que tenía que decir, entonces solo continúo con la conversación.

 _Tal vez si prometes ser un buen hermano_ \- Taqukaq

 _Si, ser el hermano mayor es una gran responsabilidad_ \- Aga

Grizz cambio la expresión en su rostro.

 _Por supuesto que no todo son responsabilidades, también hay algo de diversión_ \- Aga

 _Entonces… ¿Puedo tener uno?_ \- Grizz

 _Déjanos pensarlo –_ respondieron los padres

 _¿Eso es un sí? -_ Grizz

 _No te preocupes, lo sabrás pronto_ \- Aga - _ahora debemos dormir_

 _Si, el año que viene será genial_ \- Taqukaq

 _Oh… está bien_ – Grizz - _mamá, ¿puedo pedirte algo más?_

 _Sí, claro_ \- Aga

 _¿Puedes hacerme unas bayas cubiertas de miel otra vez?_ – Grizz

 _Solo si prometes dormir_ \- Aga

 _¡Si!_ – exclamó Grizz

El cachorro comenzó a cerrar los ojos sin antes decir:

 _Los quiero mucho papá y mamá._

 _Nosotros también te queremos, que tengas dulces sueños_ \- dijeron ambos padres.

Pronto el cachorro se quedó profundamente dormido. Entonces Aga y Taqukaq comenzaron a charlar.

 _¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle?_ \- Taqukaq le preguntó a Aga

 _¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió el año pasado?_ – Aga – _Tardó casi un día en dormir._

 _¡Oh!, es cierto_ – Taqukaq – _Si se lo hubiera dicho hubiera tardado una semana en dormirse por la emoción._

 _Si, estará muy feliz cuando sepa que tendrá un hermanito_ \- Aga

¿Y cómo sabes que será un hermano y no una hermana? - Taqukaq

 _Solo digamos que es un instinto maternal_ \- Aga

 _Bueno, si tú lo dices_ – Taqukaq - _¿Ya has pensado un nombre?_

 _No lo sé_ \- Aga - _Yo elegí la última vez, ¿Por qué no eliges tú esta vez?_

Taqukaq pensó por un momento, entonces respondió:

 _¿Qué tal Koda?, me agrada ese nombre_

Sí… me agrada también – Aga - _Se llamará Koda, nuestro pequeño Koda_

 _Seremos una gran familia_ \- Taqukaq

 _Si, lo seremos_ \- Aga - _Vamos, hay que dormir._

Los osos lentamente se durmieron y así todos quedaron sumidos en el largo sueño invernal. Esperando un nuevo miembro en la familia la siguiente temporada.

 **Bueno quise escribir algo especial para navidad y aquí está; siempre me ha intrigado el pasado de Koda, ya que nunca se menciona, así que decidí escribir esto. Sé que esta historia es un poco corta, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
